Esperanzas
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Su vida era una autentica mierda... Su novio (Ahora ex) de toda la vida la había engañado, su familia estaba deshecha, y por si fuera poco un rubio con el ego más grande que tenía la desdicha de conocer no la dejaba tranquila. Sí, la vida le gustaba joderle la puta existencia... AU OoC
1. Chapter 1

**L**os personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. (Rowling-sama), yo solo juego con sus personajes y me divierto con ellos para entretenerlos a ustedes.

El _**copyright**_ me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin previo conocimiento del autor se considera plagio, así que no copies ¡Se original!

**N/A: H**ola mis pequeños y adorables saltamontes, este es un intento de historia, sí, ya sé tengo varias en proceso, pero está idea la tengo rondando desde hace varios meses, así que heme aquí, es una idea un tanto rara y extraña, pero espero y sea de su total í que las dejo para que disfruten ello. Este es solo el prólogo, pero creo que lo encontraran entretenido.

* * *

**Esperanzas**

**By: Cereciito17 o BetsyUchihaSongHyoWoonk**

"**Porque la esperanza en lo último que muere"**

**Prólogo**

Y mi vida era como el papel higiénico… Una total e irrevocable mierda.

Y no es que se hiciere la mártir, ni nada de eso. Simple y sencillamente era una cruel realidad. Su familia, si es que se podía decir familia, estaba totalmente hecha añicos. Su papa iba como todas las tardes a retozar con la sexi cubana que teníamos por vecina, y su mama no paraba en todo el día en casa debido a su trabajo, y también para irse de compras. Y luego estaba ella… Bueno, de lo único que podía estar agradecida con su progenitores es que fuere hija única, y ellos no sufrían como lo hacia ella.

No estaba faltos de amor fraternal ni cariño como lo estaba.

Y por si fuere poco, su novio la engaño con una chiquilla, 5 años menor que ella, y once años menor que él.

¿Qué no valía la pena como persona?

¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba tanto con ella?

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz ni una puta vez?

Si en definitiva la vida le gustaba joderle la existencia.

Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez existía una mínima esperanza para ella. No por nada dicen por ahí, que la esperanza en lo último que muere.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Recuerden que una persona sensual es aquella que deja un hermoso y erótico RR... Vamos, véanlo de esta forma, es un mínimo pago para nosotras que nos estamos jodiendo las pocas nalgas que tiene uno, como es mi caso al menos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**L**os personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. (Rowling-sama), yo solo juego con sus personajes y me divierto con ellos para entretenerlos a ustedes.

El _**copyright**_ me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin previo conocimiento del autor se considera plagio, así que no copies ¡Se original!

**N/A: H**ola mis pequeños y adorables saltamontes, este es un intento de historia, sí, ya sé tengo varias en proceso, pero está idea la tengo rondando desde hace varios meses, así que heme aquí, es una idea un tanto rara y extraña, pero espero y sea de su total agrado. Así que las dejo para que disfruten ello. Este es solo el prólogo, pero creo que lo encontraran entretenido.

* * *

**Esperanzas**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha ~Song Hyo Woonk**

"**"Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvidó mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños."**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Día normal**

El pitido ensordecedor, la saco del mundo de los sueños. Con una pereza absoluta se maldijo nuevamente por que, cada día se daba cuenta que no había un ser divino que cumpliera lo que pedía con tanto esmero.

Morir.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser como las demás personas que se dormían y al otro día ya no despertaban?

A veces tenía la vaga esperanza de no volver a despertar nunca más, como le sucedían a muchos, pero no a ella, al parecer nadie se apiadaba de su ser.

Suspiro de nuevo.

Caminando con una paciencia que a muchos exasperarían, se dirigió al baño para atender sus necesidades fisiológicas; Se lavó la cara, y cuando hubo alzado su vista hacia el espejo que tenía en el baño maldijo de nuevo su suerte.

Estaba espantosa, su cabello castaño estaba aún más alborotado que de costumbre, sus ojos castaños estaban rojizos debido a que nuevamente se la había pasado llorando, por ese estúpido de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

¿Por qué seguía llorando por él?

¿Por ese imberbe que no servía ni para dar ni un puto orgasmo?

La respuesta era simple, le dolía que ni siquiera para él era buena.

Si, ni siquiera Ronald Weasley, la consideraba lo suficientemente mujer. Y eso era un golpe directo a su orgullo.

Desde que la zorra de Lavander Brown, había aparecido en su vida, todo se fue al jodido infierno.

Maldijo de nuevo su suerte.

Malditos hombres, y malditos por no tener el puto cierre de sus pantalones en su sitio.

"¡Que todos se vallan al puto infierno!" Se dijo mentalmente Hermione.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien, toda su vida era una porquería, y cada día le recordaban eso.

Chasqueo la lengua con frustración.

Su vida era patética, su familia estaba deshecha, y no tenía ni una amiga en la cual soltar toda su frustración. No tenía a nadie, porque solo se dedicaba a la escuela, y después a su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en una cafetería. No tenía vida social, y no es como si le importara demasiado eso. Tal vez por eso Ronald la había engañado, pero eso le venía importando un bendito rábano.

Murmurando por lo bajo, se dirigió a atender sus necesidades fisiológicas, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la ducha, se quitó con rapidez la pijama que traía, abrió el grifo y sin esperar a templar el agua se metió soltando una maldición. Tomo su champú y lavo su maraña de cabellos mojados, cuando hubo acabado con su cabello, tomo su pastilla de jabón y se lavó con esmero. Cerro el grifo cortando la corriente de agua, tomo su toalla que se encontraba en la estantería de alado y se secó. Mientras se secaba salió de la ducha, camino con lentitud a su cómoda, y tomo su ropa interior, saco un conjunto azul y se lo puso con rapidez, mientras se seguía secando el cabello se dirigió a su espejo para observarse, Hermione no era vanidosa. Pero sabía que tampoco estaba mal, sus caderas eras acentuadas, su cintura aunque no como la de una modelo de revista era pequeña, su vientre plano, sus pechos llenos, y una piel olivácea que la hacía presa de piropos por donde caminaba. Si, en definitiva Ronald era un maldito estúpido.

Suspiro.

Tomo unos pantalones azules que se encontraban en su armario y se los puso, tomo una blusa gris que le quedaba algo ceñida. Mientras se seguía vistiendo, fijo su vista fuera de su ventana, el cielo de Londres se encontraba nublado, una brisa movía la copa del árbol que se encontraba a lado de su ventana. Suspiro, miro la hora y chasqueo la lengua con frustración; se calzo unos zapatos bajos grises, tomo su chaqueta, agarro con rapidez su mochila y se dirigió con rapidez hacia abajo, cuando hubo bajado las escaleras camino hacia la cocina para encontrarla vacía, tomo unas galletas de limón y salió disparada, un viento helado azoto su cara haciéndola estornudar, cerró la puerta de su casa para dirigirse con rapidez a la parada de autobús. Saco su iPod mientras esperaba el autobús que la llevaría a su universidad. El frio helado de la mañana la hizo ruborizarse, se comió las galletas con rapidez saboreando el sabor a limón; fijo su vista al horizonte mientras suspiraba por lo bajo, saco su celular para ver de nuevo la hora, ¡Mierda! si no llegaba ya el autobús, tendría que tomar un taxi, su pie derecho se movió con impaciencia mientras retorcía los auriculares de su IPod.

Al fin cuando se estaba dando por vencida, vio el autobús que se dirigía hacia ella. Hizo su parada, entro con rapidez, murmuro un leve gracias al conductor, y se sentó en la penúltima fila, fijo su vista en la ventana veía pasar las casas, y suspiro de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la canción de Katty Perry que escuchaba en su iPod, tarareaba, cuando de repente un golpe en su hombro la saco de su mundo de ensueño, abrió los ojos con molestia, para dirigirlas a la persona que la había importunado. Se calló la maldición que estaba por salir de su boca, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos orbes grises que la miraban con arrogancia, su atención se fue directo a un cabello rubio platinado peinado con rebeldía. No podía articular palabra alguna, y cuando al fin pareció encontrar su voz perdida, el chico de orbes grises hablo.

─Oh, lo siento─ Comento por lo bajo el chico sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

─No te preocupes, solo ha sido un accidente─ Suspiro, para dirigir su atención a su cara. ─No es nada. ─

El chico solo levanto su rubia ceja.

─De acuerdo, de igual forma discúlpame. ─ Dicho esto, se dirigió al asiento de atrás.

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del muchacho en su espalda. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía que la miraba con avidez? Si, ya se estaba volviendo loca, sin más que un suspiro, volvió a centrar su atención a la ventana, solo quedaba una cuadra para bajar, así que tomo sus cosas e hizo su parada habitual, con el mínimo detalle que está vez el chico le lanzo una sonrisa torcida. Se sonrojo, bajo, y cuando dio la vuelta el chico le lanzo un giño.

Pareciera que le estaba coqueteando, eso era gracioso, ella no era ninguna belleza andante como para que el chico se sintiera interesada en ella.

"Esto es una tontería" Se dijo por lo bajo, mientras pasaba y esquivaba los alumnos del campus, caminando con rapidez se adentró a aquel edificio. Saboreando la calidez que la embargaba, pero una mueca de asco se instaló en su cara al ver quien se encontraba a lado de su casillero besuqueándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ronald Weasley

¡Mierda!

Ignorándolos olímpicamente, camino hacia su casillero con seguridad, cuando llego lo abrió con rapidez, tomo algunas cosas que le hacían falta, lo cerro poniendo su combinación, y antes que pudiera escapar de ahí, una mano la tomo del hombro.

─Hola Mione ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?─ Ronroneo con voz pastosa Ronald.

─No me digas Mione. Además no es de tu puta incumbencia lo que me pasa─ Ataco Hermione frustrada.

─Esos no son modales para con los que saludar a tu amigo. ─ La miro de arriba abajo, mientras corría a la nueva que estaba toqueteando. ─Te vez muy bien Mione─ Susurro ronco, sacándole a la chica un estremecimiento de asco.

─Tú no eres mi amigo. Además, deberías de estar al pendiente de las zorras que te andan rondando. A mí déjame de vez en paz. ─ Apretó los dientes con frustración.

─Oh, ¿estás celosa querida? No tienes por qué estarlo, tú siempre serás la número uno.

─No me jodas Weasley, así que si me disculpas, me largo de aquí, como que el aire se está volviendo insoportable. ─ Con un empujón la chica se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Ese maldito, aun la seguía buscando. ¡Qué descaro de él!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra a aquel chico pelirrojo. Entro en el aula y se dirigió a su asiento habitual, poco a poco el salón se empezó a llenar con estudiantes. Por lo menos ya estaba a salvo dentro de su salón, ya luego se encargaría de ese idiota imberbe. Esperaba que el día siguiera su curso, no quería ninguna sorpresa más. Sin más presto atención al profesor que entraba al aula.

Quería que su día siguiera normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Recuerden que una persona sensual es aquella que deja un hermoso y erótico RR... Vamos, véanlo de esta forma, es un mínimo pago para nosotras que nos estamos jodiendo las pocas nalgas que tiene uno, como es mi caso al menos. :)**


End file.
